Terminator Dark Fate: T-800 x Cleo Conner
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: What happens when, Cleo, daughter of Sarah Conner attracts the attention of a certain T-800. But with her mother being overprotective and 'Hunting' down Terminator's. What will Sarah do when she find's out that the T-800 has a certain attraction for her twenty-four year old daughter. Nothing...good.


**Summary: What happens when, Cleo, daughter of Sarah Conner attracts the attention of a certain T-800. But with her mother being overprotective and 'Hunting' down Terminator's. What will Sarah do when she find's out that the T-800 has a certain attraction for her twenty-four year old daughter. Nothing...good.**

**Warning: Language, Smut, Jealousy**

**Characters: Sarah Conner, Cleo, Carl/T-800, Grace, Dani, John Conner, Rev-9 (Mentioned)**

**Pairing: Jealous! Carl x OC**

''Mom, when are you ever going to get over this, shit?'' Cleo asked Sarah, who was busy glaring dagger's at the T-800 or well as he liked to be called, Carl. As he retreated to the kitchen, to cook them dinner. ''I mean it's been over twenty-six years since Uncle Bob''

''Twenty-Seven.'' Sarah growled, now glaring at her own daughter. Who had a sympathy for Carl, which Sarah didn't like at all. But by the look her older brother, John, was giving her. He was okay with it as long as Carl didn't hurt her. ''Don't forget...this is not Uncle Bob. We don't even know where 'this' one came from at all, for all we know it could be working for Skynet.''

''I can very much assure you, Sarah Conner, that I do not work for, Skynet,'' A deep voice interrupted the conversation. Everyone turned their gaze to see Carl standing there, all decked in his plaid outfit, no leather jacket which was a surprise considering the only T-800 she met 'Uncle Bob' wore at least a leather jacket and leather pants. Oh god how she missed him...

Sarah just growled at him, before silently placing her hand on her hidden handgun just in case he tried doing anything. Why wouldn't the mother fucker crack already and start firing? Was all that was going through her head, as Grace and Dani who were busy petting Carl's dog who he called, Max. Carl ignored Sarah's growl, and gave them a small human like without awkwardness smile.

''Dinner is ready.'' He said, jabbing a thumb into the kitchen's direction. Sarah just rolled her eyes, getting to old for this thing's shit. She didn't care if one of these thing's was like a father to her son back in 1995. No, they ruined it when they sent that fucking Rev-9. So with a small growl, she got up from the table and headed for kitchen but not before snarling at Carl.

''Stay away from them, or I will kill you.'' She growled, before she stormed out of the room. While John, Dani, and Grace as well as Cleo just watched on. Cleo the only one secretly feeling bad for Carl. Seeing he was only trying to blend in, but by the look on his face. She almost thought he looked...hurt...

John then decided to break the awkward silence. ''Uh, yeah, so, how about that dinner.'' He smiled, before getting up from beside Dani, as he walked over to Carl and giving him a nice pat on the back. While Grace and Dani just nodded in thanks. Cleo watched them leave, but instead of leaving like they did, she stayed thinking silently.

''Aren't you going to eat?'' Carl asked, giving his head a little tilt. As he watched Cleo fiddle her thumbs. ''You should-''

''Actually I think I need to talk to you.'' Cleo interrupted, and Carl looked confused but nodded. As he took an empty chair and sat down across from her. His dark blue gaze burning into her deep hazel ones, and Cleo could have sworn she blushed. But kept it hidden. ''Why do you let us-well my mom push you around? I mean this is your house and she can't kill you, when you aren't evil.''

Carl gazed down at the table as if he was thinking and sighed. ''I understand your mother's reaction. You don't understand what she's been through before you and John were born. All you remember is that other T-800, Uncle Bob, being good and re-programmed. But that wasn't the case for, Sarah Conner.''

''Are you talking about the T-800 in 1984?'' Cleo asked, and Carl nodded, still staring at her. ''But that was a different one, I mean your re-programmed aren't you?'' Cleo couldn't help but ask, and Carl nodded. Just as Max came in bringing in a fresh new stick from outside, at which Carl frowned at.

''No sticks inside boy.'' He scolded, and Max wined before dropping the stick before laying down at Carl's feet. While Cleo just watched on, surprised the dog wasn't going crazy at the smell of Carl. I mean he's made out of metal. Carl must have noticed because he rose a brow. ''What?''

''Why isn't Max reacting to you? You know since your a terminator.'' Cleo explained, and Carl gazed down at Max who gave him a gummy smile, as Carl reached down to scratch it's ruff.

''I saved him when he got hit by a car. He ended up losing his sense of smell because of the accident.'' Carl finished. Which explained a whole lot more. Cleo couldn't help but smile softly at him, she didn't give a flying fuck what her mother thought of him. He was only trying to be nice to her, and even offered them a stay at 'His' cabin. When he could have just let them go.

''You got a friend for life there.'' Cleo chuckled, in which Max wined licking his master's hand. Carl almost smiled a little at that, but quickly hid it. As he turned to face Cleo once more, confusion as to why a human who happened to be trained along with her brother, John Conner, to kill his kind, was even being so kind and gentle with him.

''I have a question.'' Carl started as he stared right into Cleo's eyes, and Cleo could feel heat rising in her cheeks, at his unwavering stare. ''Why do you choice to be nice to me, even when your mother is not. Were you not trained to kill my kind?'' He finished, still confused about the situation.

Cleo sighed, before gently to Carl's surprise, one of his large hand's and placing her own in it. Carl stared down at their joined hand's before looking at her. ''Because everyone has a choice of how they act and what they say. But...even though my mom still holds a giant grudge against you guys...I don't. Uncle Bob changed that for me.'' Cleo sighed sadly, and Carl could tell she missed him dearly, he knew from what John told him she and Uncle Bob were close...

''I am sorry, about the other T-800.'' Carl replied softly, and Cleo smiled at him, earning one in return. Before Carl frowned once more. And looked at her. ''You shouldn't trust me, Cleo. Your mother is right you must not trust me...you do not know what I have done.'' Carl said almost as if he was ashamed at himself. Before he got up from his spot in the living room and walked down his dark hallway away from her mother and the others. It wasn't until Grace came back was when Cleo snapped out of her thoughts.

''So, what's between you and him?'' Grace asked, crossing her arms, raising a questioning eyebrow. Just as Sarah entered the room, giving her daughter a warning look. That said 'If Carl tries anything I'll kill him' look, and Cleo rolled her eyes. ''You two seem close-''

''They're not.'' Sarah interrupted almost with a hiss, as she got between her daughter and Grace. Who shared a look with one another before looking at Sarah, who was right in her daughters face. ''And you, young lady, are not going to be anything or do anything with that, thing.'' Sarah growled, And Cleo felt herself shrink up under her murderous gaze, even Grace. ''If I see that thing even going near you...better watch it's back. Or I'll blow it's mother-fucking head off myself.'' She finished, before stomping away down the hall. To her and John's shared room. While Grace shared the living room with Dani. Cleo shared a room with no one but herself.

''Yes, M'am.'' Cleo sighed. It was going to be a long week.

And it was too.

It had taken several different guns, and special training from Carl for Dani to learn how to fight Terminators. And during that week, Cleo and Carl have gotten very close. Best friends even, as well as John, but he didn't have a deeper connection with Carl, like Cleo did. And if Cleo was being honest with herself she had a major crush on him. Even though her mother warned her about him and about killing him, she still liked him being around her...He made her feel safe.

''Sis, you're up!" called John from the combat center. Cleointernally groaned, knowing full well that after this session she'd be bruised from head to toe due to her horrible lack of fighting skills. And going up against her big brother just made it all the more merrier.

Sensing her distress, John gave a small smile. "Sorry,Cleo, but you know the rules. If you don't keep up with your training then it's research duty for you."

"I know, I know. Let's just get this over with," was Cleo's reply as sheyou took a fighting stance . She preferred starting off on the defensive, since he could take over easily if sheyou tried to hit him from the get go. He swung at her, she blocked it with her forearm, already raising her other arm to block his and hesitated.

Since she had both his arms apart, he was vulnerable, but both of Cleo's arms were currently being used. She hadn't really thought this far, and headbutting didn't sound very pleasant. Taking advantage of her hesitation, John quickly ripped his arm from her block and got her in the ribcage.

Cleo groaned but didn't pay it any mind, knowing that the training had only just begun. She You gritted her teeth and elbowed his jaw, causing him to stagger backward. Using the distance to her advantage, Cleo readied herself before she got closer to him, swiping his feet from under him and surprisingly taking him down. She straddled him quickly and restrained his arms above his head with her left forearm, clenching herr right fist around his neck (though not too tight; this was just a training session after all).

John bucked his hips off in an attempt to throw Cleo off of him, but all that earned him was an awkward stare from her. Let me just remind you - she was currently _straddling him_. And while the jolt she felt was nice body wise, mind-wise it just totally wrong. He was her brother for Christ's sake.

"Shit, Cleo, I - I didn't realize-" he stammered.

"John, it's.. it's okay. Let's just call it a day, alright?" Cleo responded, getting up off of him. He cleared his throat as he himself got up.

"Right, yeah. Call it a day," he gives her an awkward smile before grabbing his coat and leaving abruptly, though not before bumping into Carl on his way out. Cleo immediately felt heat rising to her cheeks. How long had he been standing there?

"Long enough," he says without missing a beat. As if he could read her expression. Cleo gulped as an attempt to swallow down the redness from her face that was undoubtedly there.

"Did you, uh, need something?" Cleo asked nervously. For a moment, Carl just stood there and stared at her with his scrutinizing squint-y gaze. He took a moment and licked his lips as he stepped toward her, fingers brushing the railing next to him carelessly.

"There is something I need, yes," he replied, seeming like his mind was in another place as he looked around the room as if it was the first time he's seeing it. Cleo shifted her weight to her other leg and clasped her wrist between her fingers in front of her, waiting for him to inevitably elaborate on what exactly it was he needed.

He stood in front of her now, hand falling from the railing as his eyes slowly met her's. The intense look he gave her almost made her gasp; it was the same look he'd give enemies when he knew he had power over them, and that's exactly what Cleo felt emitting from him. Power. And damn if it didn't make her yearn for the Terminator.

"Do you know how hard it was, seeing you with him?" Carl practically growled at her. He kept walking forward, causing Clep to back up until her back hit the wall behind slammed a hand to the wall beside her head and leaned down to level himself with her. It took Cleo a minute to understand what he had asked and she quickly fumbled with her words.

"D-do you mean John? We were just, y'know, training. We get in compromising positions like that all the time" Cleo reasoned, not really questioning why she was defending herself against him she wasn't dating, and who _didn't_ want her in the first place.

"I know," he responds stiffly, "I've seen those… _incidents_, happen often between the two of you," his breath fanned across her face. Damn it, this was not the time for her hormones induced mind to start working.

Carl let out a somewhat dark laugh, darting his tongue across his bottom lip. "I actually think that this is the _perfect_ time for your 'hormone induced mind' to start working."

He really could read her mind. Cleo let out a barely audible whine at his words, desperation become unbearingly evident. Did he really mean….?

He leaned forward and captured her earlobe in his teeth before whispering in her ear, "Are you really that oblivious, girl?" His lips trail down her neck, barely touching the flesh until he reaches the point where her neck connects to her shoulder. He swipes his tongue across her skin before enveloping it in his lips and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Cleo bites her lip and closes her eyes.

"Carl…." She whispered. He groans against her neck and wraps an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him. His other hand gets tangled in her hair as he moves her head to the side to get a better angle. He leaves needy kisses along her neck, tongue occasionally wetting her skin. Cleo was positive that she'd have hickeys where his lips attacked, but she couldn't care less. She'd _dreamed_ of this many times, so why stop for something as small as a hickey?

Carl leans back and looks her up and down hungrily, although his eyes hold dominance in them, as if he knows he's in control and is taking his time.

"You look so… _delectable_," he breathes out, brushing his thumb across Cleo's lower lip before delving into her mouth. Cleo sucked lightly on the digit, keeping her eyes on his. His eyes twinkled with desire, watching her lips wrap around his thumb.

"I wonder what else your mouth is good for," Carl purred, retracting his thumb. Cleo inwardly groaned at his animalistic state.

"I can show you," She offers slyly, her eyes flickering downward before returning his gaze.

"No," he growls, trailing his fingertips underneath Cleo's shirt before ripping it off, she gasped at the sudden bite of cold air on her bare skin, oh her mother was going to kill Carl for that. If she found out that was. "that can wait for another time." Carl's' thumbs hook inside of her pants, tugging them down and off her legs and leaving Cleo in only her bra and underwear.

"Even though he is your brother, John, always has his hands on you, grabbing you, feeling you… Mapping out every inch of your body he could get them on," Carl pauses to bite Cleo's neck lightly, leaving wet kisses behind as he trailed up to the back of her ear.

"Now it's my turn to leave marks on you. But I promise you these marks will stem from pleasure alone."

Carl backed up enough to read Cleo's face and ask her, "will you allow me the satisfaction of making you mine?"

Biting her lip, even though Cleo knew Sarah would kill both of them possibly when she found out she nodded, "yes.".

With that said, Carl pressed his thumb to her y clothed clit, creating small circles around it and eliciting a gasp from her mouth. His lips greedily attacked her neck once more, placing hungry kisses down her chest and continuing his trail down her stomach.

His lips were soft - so sooft- and flush against Cleo's skin, his movement's brought a moan to her lips as she grasped at his grey hair. While his beard tickled her chin.

Dropping to his knees, Carl started sucking at the skin just above the trim of her jeans, groaning sounds of approval as his finger hooked in her jeans and pulled them down a bit, revealing the pink fabric of her panties. Then, just as he did her shirt, he quickly tore off her jeans, leaving Cleo only in her underwear.

"Car...l…" Cleo breathed in ecstasy. He growled at the name, placing a chaste kiss to her inner right thigh. His thumb traced underneath the line of her underwear and ripped them off.

"Lift up your leg," he commanded, tapping Cleo's right leg. She obliged, lifting her leg up and hooking it over his shoulder as he had indicated. Cleo groaned at the sight of Carl, a 800 series inflitration unit, with his face centimeters away from her dripping core and a feral look on his face.

He attached his lips to her clit and circled his tongue around the bundle of nerves, causing her legs to twitch against him. He chuckled, sending vibrations up her body before he leaned away, drawing out a disappointed whine from Cleo. He let her leg down, kissing up her abdomen, between her breasts and along her jawline before he pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. The kiss didn't last long, however, because Cleo's breathing was already elated and the need for air came all too soon.

Carl leaned his forehead against her own as she panted. He stared deeply into her eyes, licking his lips as his hand came up to cup her cheek. "I love you, Cleo. Even though I am a machine. And I know you feel the same way. I'm just sorry it took me so long to do something about it," and with that, his lips attacked Cleo's neck once more, his hands trailing up and down her sides before he unzipped his pants, pulling out his throbbing cock and giving it a couple of strokes before he lined it up with her slit. He looked at her questioningly.

''Have you ever done this before?'' Carl whispered, and growled when Cleo shook her head. ''So, still a sweet little virgin? Well, so am I. I will take this nice and slow. '' He explained, and Cleo nodded before he gently thrust in all the way, trying to get passed the pain quicker. Cleo squeezed her eyes shut, not expecting him to be this massive, but then again She didn't expect him to be having sex with her at all.

He then set a quick pace, when Cleo told him too, snapping his hips up into her;s relentlessly, groaning with his head rolled back. Cleo didn't really have much to hold onto except for Carl's clothed biceps, his height picking her up off the floor as he pounded into her, small whimpers falling from Cleo's lips from each thrust.

Carl buried his face in the crook of her neck, pulling Cleo away from the wall as she wrapped her legs around him. He walked them to the weight bench before pulling out of her and turning her around to bend over the bench. Carl got to his knees behind her, splaying his hands on her ass cheeks before using his thumbs to open up her slit once again, lining his cock up with it and thrusting in sporadically.

Cleo gripped the edge of the bench tightly as Carl's hips slammed into her ass immediately. Cleo began bucking her your hips back in time with his, letting a moan escape her sinful lips.

"_Fuck_," Carl breathed out, running a hand up Cleo's naked back toward her own hands, entangling them together. His cock starts brushing up against her sweet spot, drawing out even more moans and whimpers from her mouth.

"C-Carl" Cleo mewl out, "I'm so close.."

His movements became erratic as he grunts out, "I know," and moves his hands to grip her hips tightly, her walls tightening around him as an intense orgasm washed through her, making her legs twitch against Carl's.

He came right after Cleo, filling her up with his cum, some of it dripping out of her his cock pulsated inside of her. He slipped out of Cleo right after, and she hear a zip before he drapes his plaid shirt over her, revealing a still well defined six pack and gathers her up into his arms.

Cleo rest her head against his chest as he picks up her ruined clothes and makes his way towards one of his rooms. Cleo wasn't really sure what to say, so she decided to keep quiet as Carl set her down into the bed.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down facing the wall. It was silent for a while, Cleo had to stifle a yawn. Finally, Carl turns his head around, trailing his hand across Cleo's bed to her cheek, brushing his forefinger across it.

"I shouldn't have acted so rash. I know you and your brother were just training."

Confusion washed through Cleo's features as she turned completely toward him, "Carl, it's alright," she starts, but he cuts her off.

"It's not, I shouldn't have acted out of...what human's call jealousy," he replies quietly. Cleo sighs and scoots closer to him, wrapping her arms around his figure from behind.

"Well I'm glad about the outcome, aren't you? Was I not satisfying to you?" Cleo asked innocently.

Carl looks at her with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing before he choked out, "No, of course not. You were..amazing," he smiles down at her, brushing a strand of hair behind her cheek, "You were amazing, beasty."

"Then forgive yourself," Cleo replies instantly. He shakes his head and grins down at her before turning around completely and cupping her cheeks with both of his hands, pulling Cleo up onto a passionate kiss. When sheyou pulled away, he was still smiling down at her.

"I love you so much, Cleo. From the day I've met you. You are the only one who is there for me.'' Carl smiled, as he gingerly, laid her back down onto the bed. ''And now I want to be there for you. If your mother doesn't kill me that-''

''My mother! Shit!'' Cleo groaned, but kissed his cheek. ''She will come after you when she find's out...''

''Finds out what?'' A familiar female voice asked. Quickly Carl got in front of Cleo ready for Sarah but to their relief it was only Grace, who was now smirking at them. ''And don't worry I'll keep your secret.'' She winked teasingly, before she disappeared but not before closing the bedroom door.

''That was close...'' Cleo laughed, and Carl just groaned nuzzling his face into her neck. Making the young women giggle, as his beard tickled her. Carl looked up and noticed her looking at his beard. And he grinned darkly, before he continued to nuzzle into her. Which made more giggles escape from her. ''C-Carl, that tickles.'' Cleo giggled, and Carl just grinned in return before he pulled the cover's on the bed over them, before wrapping his arm's around Cleo to keep her warm...

The next morning. Everyone including Sarah was in the living room getting ready to take down the Rev-9. Except for Carl and Cleo, who were still resting after the events of last night. And the only one who knew was Grace, who was busy helping Sarah and John get ready. While Dani just sat back and watched them.

''Does anyone know where my daughter is?'' Sarah asked, and Grace froze remembering what she witnessed last night. If Sarah found out all hell was going to break loose. ''I haven't seen her since yesterday...''

John gave his mother a confused look as well, not knowing about anything between Carl and Cleo. Before he noticed the look on Grace's face, and Sarah must have noticed as she stopped loading her weapon and turned to face the girl.

''Grace how about you, do you know where my daughter?'' Sarah asked, and Grace blushed. As she tried to hide a small smirk, but looked at the worried women before her, as well as John. Who were both looking at her patiently, well John more than Sarah. ''Grace?'' Sarah said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

''Um, she, how should I put this delicately...'' Grace trailed off, avoiding Sarah's sharp gaze, but by the look on John's face he knew.

''She's with him isn't she? With Carl?'' John said, suddenly feeling pride. Today is the day his sister became a women. But unlike John, Sarah instantly started reloading her weapon. Growling under her breath of how she was going to shoot the fucker. But John gently placed a hand onto her shoulder, making her look at him. ''Mom, we don't even know if they did anything...did they?'' John asked, and Grace turning away with a blush told John and Sarah all they needed to know.

''I'm going to kill that mother fucker!'' Sarah hissed, as she lifted the shotgun into her arms. Before making her way towards Carl and Cleo's shared room. Until Grace got in her way, snatching the gun out of her hands, thanks to her strength. '' . ?'' Sarah growled, reaching for her gun once more, but Grace held it from her reach.

''I...think you should give Carl a chance-''

''It! Not Carl, It...'' Sarah growled angrily, reaching for her weapon once more, but Grace's height made it difficult. ''Give me my weapon, Grace.''

''Sarah, try to listen to reason for a minute-'' Grace tried to say. But Sarah's snarl interrupted her. And her cat like reflexes, she grabbed the gun out of Grace's hold. And marched down to Cleo and Carl's room. Max was at his master's door wining, trying to warn him. As Sarah stood in front of the door, Grace trying to stop her but John held her back.

''Open this fucking door! Right now!'' Sarah yelled, releasing the safety off the gun. Just as the door slowly opened to reveal Carl, dressed in only his boxer's leaving his well defined chest open. Which just made Sarah even angrier, as she aimed her weapon at his head.

Carl frowned. ''Sarah Conner, I know you are upset-'' He tried to say. But Sarah placed her gun onto his temple shutting him up.

''Shut up! You lost your right to live...after you slept with my daughter! You metal mother fucker!'' She growled, placing her hand on the trigger, and Carl stayed there excepting his fate. Until the gun in Sarah's hand was quickly moved, just as a shot rang out. Carl turned to face the person who stopped it.

There stood wrapped in Carl's large plaid shirt was, Cleo who glared angrily at her mother. But Sarah just glared in return. But she lowered her gun when she saw her, before grabbing her arm almost harshly.

''You, young lady are coming with me.'' Sarah growled, and Cleo tried to protest. Grabbing for the door frame, until a large strong arm wrapped around her waist holding her, and getting her out of Sarah's hold. ''What the-let my daughter go you metal-''

''Enough!'' Carl suddenly exclaimed, much to Cleo's even Sarah's surprise. ''Why can't you just let Cleo be happy?'' he began, and Sarah rose a brow, looking between them. ''Look I am sorry that the other T-800 killed Kyle Reese, but you destroyed him. But I am alive and fully functional. But do not make your daughter's life miserable because of it. What if you were in her place?'' Carl tried to reason, and Sarah felt herself fill with all kinds of mixed emotions...was it right?

Sarah noticed the desperate look on Cleo's face. And for the first time, she noticed how in love Cleo seemed to be with Carl. And she couldn't help but feel her heart quicken and her breath catch. This is how she and Kyle must have looked, two different people. From two very different worlds and times, but they didn't care they loved each other. And if her mind was tricking her by the T-800's confession. He seemed to be in love with her daughter also...And if he was bad, it would have killed all of them by now and not have fallen in love with Cleo.

So with a small defeated sigh, Sarah lowered her weapon all the way. As she looked at her daughter lovingly almost for the first time in years. ''Cleo, I know I can't stop you for who you fall in love with. And...I'm sorry. Just because what happened to me and between the T-800 doesn't mean I should push that on you. And I hope you can forgive me...'' Sarah said hopefully.

Cleo smiled getting out of Carl's safe embrace and hugging her mother. ''I forgive you mom.'' She whispered in return. Before letting her go, so Sarah could speak to Carl.

''And do not think this even changes my mind about hunting your kind.'' Sarah growled once more,much to Cleo's annoyance. ''If you hurt her...I will kill you, you understand?'' Sarah said, raising a brow. And Carl nodded, as he wrapped his arm around Cleo protectively.

''I understand.'' He replied, and Sarah nodded before heading back down the hallway. While Carl leaned forward still holding Cleo while he shut the door. ''Well, that was...''

''Close?'' Cleo smiled, chuckling. And Carl nodded smiling in return, before he lead her back to bed. Kissing her forehead. And watching her sleep, gently pushing a stray hair aside. Until Cleo suddenly snapped her eyes open which locked with his.

''What's wrong?'' Carl questioned, tilting his head, still playing with her hair.

Cleo gave him a worried look. ''W-we didn't use protection. W-what if I get pregnant my mom will surely kill you for sure.'' She explained. And Carl almost smiled at her confession. ''And if i do get pregnant...wait can you guys even get someone pregnant?'' Cleo asked.

Carl frowned. ''Yes. We were made to blend in as much as possible.'' Cleo sighed, laying back, but Carl laid over her grinning. Before kissing her cheek. ''You know If I did get you pregnant...I want to let you know, I will be there. I want to it's father...'' Carl confessed.

Cleo felt tears in her eyes at his confession. And hugged him gently, he hugged her back. Secretly hoping he did get her pregnant. After all he did have a soft spot for children...

But what would Sarah think?


End file.
